Cats and Wolves
by zx14ninja
Summary: Ichigo had always woundered about Yoruichi's ability to turn into a cat, unfortunatly he finds that it's much harder then it looks, and poor Toushirou gets pulled along for the ride Ichihitsu Yoai


Training is never easy, especially when you're trying to train yourself to transform into some kind of animal. Ichigo had always thought it would be cool to be able to change forms like Yoruichi, but as to be expected, it was a lot harder then it looked.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead the substitute soul reaper glanced over and smirked to see that his tiny lover was having just as much luck as he was. The silver haired captain of the tenth division was scowling slightly with frustration and his tiny body was trembling with exhaustion.

Several days ago Ichigo had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Yoruichi how she was able to change into a cat. Yoruichi had smiled wickedly and said that it was actually quite simple; all you had to do was focus your spiritual pressure around yourself while visualizing what you wanted to become. There was more to the theory of course, Yoruichi had said something along the lines of that it was possible because souls are basically make up of spiritual particles that can be easily manipulate but at that point Ichigo had stop listening.

Needless to say Ichigo had begged the ex-commander to teach him how and Toushirou got pulled along for the ride.

"Pay attention Ichigo!"

Jumping at the sound of Yoruichi's voice Ichigo forced his wandering mind back to Yoruichi and the task at hand. He was beginning to think that it was impossible, they had been at it for days with absolutely no sign of improvement, and both were at their limits.

A sudden glimmering caught his eye and looking over Ichigo saw that his lover's form was beginning to waver but as quickly as it began it ended with Toushirou looking no different as he had before.

"Toushirou!" Ichigo yelled running forward and catching the small boy before he fell to the ground. Slowly Ichigo lowered him to the ground, looking at Yoruichi in alarm. Yoruichi just smiled and said

"The kiddo almost had it; if he hadn't been so tired form trying to help you he might have done it."

Ichigo glared at her, but didn't retaliate since she was probably right. Yoruichi laughed and told him to his poor lover to bed.

* * *

The next morning was the same as the day before only this time Toushirou managed to transform into a small dragon. Yoruichi congratulated him on the achievement but suggested that he try something less flashy.

Thoroughly frustrated Ichigo turned his whole attention to the changing his form, so when he felt something nuzzling his leg he spun around to find a rather small wolf with pure white fur and teal eyes he snapped.

"Yeah, I know you're freaking perfect, quit rubbing it in!" he shouted causing Toushirou's ears to flatten.

"Ichigo . . ." the wolf began only to be cut off.

"I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone!" Ichigo took a step forward and accidently came down hard on Toushirou's paw. Toushirou yelped leaping up into a standing position, before quickly limping off.

Toushirou curled up in a corner of the training grounds opposite of Ichigo, licking his injured paw. Ichigo's words had hurt, after all he hadn't meant to rub it in, he had just wanted to give him a bit of advice.

"You alright Captain Hitsugaya?"

Looking up the young captain saw Urahara standing next to him.

"Fine, it's just that I'm worried about Ichigo."

The ex-captain nodded looking over at Ichigo as well.

"He does seem to be pushing himself rather hard."

The wolf nodded and sighed "I could help him if he would just let me!" he growled frustrated.

Urahara shook his head and said "Well that's Ichigo for you, he is rather stubborn."

Toushirou sighed again looking back over at the struggling strawberry.

* * *

Ichigo really was stubborn; it was a total of three days after Toushirou had managed the change before Ichigo finally asked for the captain's help.

Toushirou was sitting on a rock down in the training grounds meditating when Ichigo cautiously approached him. Opening his eyes the soul reaper captain gazed coldly at his lover. Toushirou was not happy with Ichigo. The past few days Ichigo had become more and more unbearable to be around.

Ichigo stopped in front of him and opened his mouth to say something only to close it and rub his neck awkwardly. Growing impatient Toushirou finally snapped.

"Well?" he barked "What is it?! Spit it out already!"

"Um, I, Um," Ichigo began coughing "I wanted to apologue for the last few days."

"And?" Toushirou prompted sensing there was more.

"And I wanted to ask for your help."

For a few seconds Toushirou let him sweat before saying

"I suppose . . ."

Ichigo grinned and leaped forward and pulling Toushirou into a hug.

"Thanks Toushirou! You're the best!"

"Whatever" Toushirou muttered but could help but to blush slightly.

A little while later Ichigo and Toushirou stood facing each other in the middle of the training grounds.

"I'm going to try to link my spirit energy with yours" Toushirou told the substitute soul reaper as he held out his hands.

Ichigo looked at Toushirou's hands in confusion.

"Um, ok, what do you want me to…"

Toushirou reached forward and grabbed Ichigo's hands.

"Nothing, I just want you to relax"

Toushirou closed his eyes and allowed his mind to slip into a state that was similar to mediating. It was easy enough for him to 'find' Ichigo. Slowly he eased his spirit energy towards Ichigo's until he felt them connect and meld together. Toushirou smirked slightly, it was even easier then he had though it would be, now for the next part. Gradually Toushirou began the process of changing into a wolf, taking Ichigo through the steps as well.

Opening his eyes Toushirou laughed to himself, Ichigo had changed into a larger, vibrantly orange wolf. Moving forward Toushirou nuzzled Ichigo gently. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked himself over before letting out a yelp of excitement.

* * *

Ichigo and Toushirou raced through the woods surrounding Karakura. They had taken to chasing each other in wolf form just about every day. Ichigo had tried to chase Yoruichi once but, let's just say that it ended rather badly for the strawberry.

Catching up with Toushirou who had speeded ahead Ichigo tackled the smaller wolf sending them both rolling down a hill. They wrestled for a while before finally collapsing next to each other. Toushirou nuzzled Ichigo's neck and then curled up against his side, falling into a peaceful sleep. Ichigo licked the small wolf's nose and laid his head down to do the same


End file.
